A Destructive Past
by mTruely
Summary: Percy Wetmore struggles with his growing feelings towards a new coworker and successfully raising his daughter, while coping with the stressors in both his personal and work environments.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fic for the Green Mile fandom, and I am having a blast writing these. I hope you all enjoy it, and if anybody has any suggestions, please review or PM me! I LOVE talking to people about movie and the fics!**

 **As always, the characters and plot is all courtesy of Stephan King, except for my OCs!**

Percy stared down at the newspaper that he had laid down on the worn oak mahogany office desk that was more than likely older than his twenty one years. His light blue eyes skimmed over the obituaries, searching for her name or her picture. He had gone nearly six years without hearing a word from her; she hadn't once tried to contact him through letters or a simple phone call to try and figure out how her daughter was; the daughter that she had abandoned at birth; the daughter that she had attempted to abort just weeks before she was born. That night he had found her unconscious body sprawled out on the wooden bathroom floor; a rusty coat hanger peeking out from underneath her pale pink night gown, the one that had been lined with white lace around the hem.

The elderly doctor that Percy had frantically called to the house that fateful night had said that she had been lucky that she hadn't punctured her womb, and instead had scraped the walls of her vagina, causing a slight hemorrhage. However, the attempted murder of her unborn child had not been what worried the doctor the most, but instead it was her near overdose on drugs; the very drugs that they had enjoyed together the months prior to her pregnancy. It was because of these drugs that she had left; leaving him with their newborn daughter at barely sixteen years old. It was also because of her substance abuse and alcoholism that he routinely skimmed the obituary, hoping that he would see her name. Percy didn't wish her dead, the girl who had filled his life with so much joy and gave him the chance to live after she had left, but he merely wanted to know that she would be at peace once again; which was why he also made sure to glance at the wedding announcements as well, but he had never once come across her name.

"Anybody you know in there?" Dean Stanton, the other young guard on the mile, one of his favorites, asked politely over his shoulder as he glanced down at the open obituary page of the New Orleans Tribune, a newspaper that Percy had special ordered.

"Uhh no, no." Percy spoke quietly, shaking his head slowly as he folded the pages of the paper together, tapping them straight on the top of the desk. Dean nodded his head as he listened.

"Okay. I guess I didn't know if you were looking for somebody you knew. People die all the time, even at your age. More so when you're Harry's age. Isn't that right Harry?" Dean leaned forward in his chair to grasp the newspaper in hands and rolling it, before whacking it against the shoulder of the older, grey-haired man who had sat on the other side of Percy. The older man flailed in his chair as the heavy newspaper slapped against his shoulder. As he regained his seating he stare wildly at the younger men beside him, stopping longer to glare at the dark brown haired man sitting next to him.

"What the hell Percy?!" Harry Terwilliger sputtered loudly, spraying spit out at the younger man who stared at him, bewildered. Percy had leaned his torso away from the older man who stared manically at him.

"Harry! Harry! It was me!" Dean laughed out loud, throwing back his crew-cut blonde head.

"What the hell were you thinking Dean? I could have had a heart attack!" The old man sputtered angrily at the young man who was still laughing. At this Percy couldn't help but start laughing as well, and turned his body away from his older coworker so that he wouldn't see him

"I'm sorry Harry, but I was just telling Percy that people die every day and who would know better than any but you, our resident senior citizen!" Dean held up his arms to gesture towards his coworker who's bewildered face had fallen into a grim glare, his face beginning to redden underneath his dark bushy eyebrows.

"I hardly believe that this is something that any of us should be talking about, especially not in a place as depressing as this. Haven't you boys had enough of death to be talking about it here, in a place where men are sent to their deaths. You boys ought to be ashamed of yourselves and I think Paul would agree with that." The older man's dark eyes flitted back and forth between the younger men before he turned his head towards the office doorway, having heard a group of footsteps, one of whom belonging to their boss, Paul Edgecomb. His footsteps were loud and authoritative, but he stepped briskly, giving him a youthful way about him. The other pair of footsteps came from a pair of women's high heels and reminded Percy of shod horse hooves on concrete, _clippity clop, clippity clop._ Both young men looked up from Harry's face and to the doorway where they saw Paul walking in the doorway followed by a woman. She was a small woman, barely five foot tall, but she compensated slightly by wearing plain brown mary-janes that elevated her height by at least two inches. The woman had a pleasant, pale, round face that contrasted against the pink rouge that she had applied to her cheeks and the bold dark brown eyebrows, unlike the pencil thin brows that were considered chic by actresses like Mae West, that arched high into her forehead as she stared at the group of men before her. She stood protectively behind Paul, her arm to her side and her white-gloved hands clasped to her thighs. She wore a smart light green dress suit that extended no lower than her past her knees, an obvious attempt at extending the length of her legs, and a light green beret that had been firmly clasped to her tightly curled dark brown hair.

"What would I agree with Harry?" Paul stood proudly beside the young woman who stood meekly, still firmly clasping her hands to her sides. She glanced nervously between the three men before her, before turning her head to glance up at Paul, who was noticeably a foot taller than her, Paul had tilted his head up high as he stared down at his older coworker, his hands wrapped behind him, grasping a yellow manila file.

"Oh nothing Paul, I don't think it's something a beautiful young lady such as this would like to here." Harry spoke quietly and politely, in a tone that Percy had never heard before from him, as he gestured with his hands, pointing towards the woman, who gave a slight curtsy and a small smile in response. "Now isn't that right boys." Harry turned back towards the young man, his polite voice now gone and was replaced again with his mild, stern voice; his dark and bushy eyebrows arched wildly upwards towards his forehead. Percy and Dean quickly began apologizing before Paul cut them off, slowly raising his hand and file in the air, flapping the file softly.

"That's enough now, and good practice for all of you. Continuous apologizing and censorship round a lady is the best way to treat them, something you boys should remember, I'm sure miss Cora Matthews would appreciate that, since she will be staying with us for awhile as our new secretary. Apparently Hal Moores thought we needed some womanly guidance in our organizational skills, and he received a generous grant from the governor so that he could hire more help around here." Paul shot Percy a look as he spoke, referring to the boy's uncle. "We were lucky enough to be graced with the presence of this talented young lady, and I hope all three of you will be on your best behavior and not run her off, that means you Harry." Paul winked at the older man who laughed as he pulled himself out of the worn out office chair to shake the young woman's gloved hand, his face beaming. Cora extended her gloved hand and grasped Harry's wrinkled large hand firmly, matching his own. Harry exclaimed as he felt the young woman's grasp, amazed and impressed at her firm grip which was unlike the usual limp handshake of many young women and men alike.

"She has a grip this one!" Harry shook her hand some more and let go when he was satisfied. He stepped back to allow the other men to introduce themselves. Dean stood up from his chair and rushed forward towards Cora, holding out his thin hand which Cora shook.

"Good morning, my name's Dean Stanton and this is Percy Wetmore." Dean turned around towards Percy who had stood up from his chair and stepped forward towards Cora, extending out his hand for her to shake. As she leaned forward and grasped his hand, Percy's eyes fell on her face, catching sight of her bright hazel eyes, the green specks that dominated her irises shown bright in the florescent lighting, sparkling slightly as their eyes met. Cora pulled away from Percy's grasp, a polite and innocent smile spread across her face, and resumed her place beside Paul.

"It's very nice to meet all three of you. To be honest, I wasn't sure what to expect. I was worried that I wouldn't be welcomed due to my gender." Cora's voice was quiet and shaky, evidence of her nerves, and was raspy which seem to add to her personality, going hand and hand with her bold eyebrows. "I do appreciate the warm welcome and I truly hope we'll have a good time together. I don't want you all to think that you fellas have to censor yourselves around me, contrary to popular belief," Cora turned towards Paul, giving him a taunting expression, her plump pink lips pursed outwards and her left eyebrow arched high, fully expressing her disapproval of Paul's advice, "I am not a delicate flower. I highly doubt that anything you gentlemen say or do will shock me; I was raised by my grandfather and my uncles." Cora straightened her torso, stiffening her back to appear taller and confident in front of the men, her amused smirk still spread across her face; her eyes glinting with sass.

"Well then, it sounds like we have our hands full Paul." Dean chuckled as he stared at Cora and back to his boss who nodded at Dean.

"Which reminds me Dean, I have to do the inventory today, so I am going to leave her in your steady hands to show her the ropes." Paul gave Dean a humored chuckle before he turned towards Cora, dropping his head to stare down at her, looking as if he could be her father. "If you could excuse me Ms. Matthews." He tipped his hat down to her before he left the office.

 **TO BE CONTINUED! I have a lot planned and I can't wait to be you guys updated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cora Introduction with Men**

 **Thanks for reading guys! As always, the characters belong to Stephan King and then I have a few O.C. Hope you guys enjoy, please review! I always try to respond to reviews and look at your guys' work! Feel free to message me, I love talking about anything Green Mile related.**

Cora stood in front of her new coworkers with a sly grin on her face, her dark pink lipstick shining bright in the florescent lighting, and her delicate hands clasped behind her back. Her body swayed slightly, in a graceful way that made her look like she was enjoying her own presence, and the effect it had on the group of men before her who stared at her quietly, eyeing her curiously.

Cora stood before the group of men, glancing at each of them individually which prompted them to look up at her, all of them except for the dark haired man who hadn't introduced himself to her. Her hazel eyes darted around the room, scanning the interior of the office, her eyes dropping at the sight of the cork board full of household tools, displayed as if they were dangerous weapons. In the right hands she knew that they could be dangerous weapons, but they sat there innocently on the wall, as if this were a garden shed. She blinked her eyes away from the tool wall and back towards the men who kept their eyes on her, all of them except for the dark haired man.

"It's wonderful to be here. You boys may not understand this, but it was a great opportunity for me to work here." Cora's voice was quiet. For once in her life she wasn't lying. This job was a huge opportunity for her and for once she wouldn't be stuck in a diner just hoping to make enough money to eat that night. Cora could see them men look up at her, small smiles spread across their faces. To her surprise she could see the young dark haired man look up at her as well.

Cora turned her head away from the men to inspect the surrounding rooms, titling her head out towards the hallway from where she had just arrived. The men could see her eyes blink slowly, taking in all of the scenes, her senses ablaze with new information to decipher. She was literally in a world of men and it was obvious to her that it had been years since the Mile had been graced with the presence of a woman and its dingy appearance showed the effects. While Cora was sure the men, her new coworkers were all overall clean and well-kept men who strived for an organized work place, they just were not able to recreate the woman's touch that they were used to at home where their wives worked tirelessly all day to keep their homes spick and span for their husband's long awaited arrival home from work. Cora could smell the awful hint of urine; even from the safe confines of the office, something that she would have to correct herself before the humid Louisiana spring weather exacerbated the strong stench, the heat alone would consume the sanity of the men. The young woman turned her attention back towards her coworkers, she was careful to hide her disappointment in her new surroundings; she made sure to add a faint glint to her eyes and a small, toothy nervous grin as well.

"It's not what you hoped it would be is it?" Dean's voiced piped up; a quiet laugh at the end. Cora was quiet before she responded, she stared at the man, who wasn't much older than she was. He was a slight built man who looked no older than thirty year old, with not a single grey hair in his shock of blond hair. He crossed his arms in front of his chest, his left hand grasping his right elbow, the gold wedding band glinting in the dark lighting in the office, catching Cora's attention. She turned her attention away from his wedding band and back up to his face where she noticed his youthful and knowing eyes, pale blue in color.

"No, actually it is about what I expected; to be honest. It isn't a far off cry to what the papers paint prisons to be like. It's very dark and morbid when you think about how many men perish here, I don't know how any of you manage to stay so positive. Plus, the dim lighting and green linoleum don't help much either." Cora gave a slight chuckle towards the end, but her observation had caught the attention of the three men; their brows furrowed into looks of deep thought. For once, somebody else had said what they had been thinking all along about the place that they were forced to work in and leave behind each morning or night as they went home and acted as if they weren't bothered by it.

"We have all developed our own way of coping with the guilt and grief of the job so that we don't have to take it home to our wives and kids. You'll find your own way Ms. Matthews." The older gentleman, Harry, spoke quietly to Cora, his calm and firm voice reminding her of her own grandfather in his ability to talk directly to her as an equal and not as a woman; not as a meek child that must be handled to delicate care.

"Well then, I am glad to find myself in such experienced hands, Mr. Terwilliger." Cora gave the older man a slight smirk, who she watched blush; the man obviously embarrassed by her sexual innuendo that she herself had just caught. She could sense the other men shuffle their feet nervously. Cora clasped her hands in front of her body and breathed out deeply, releasing all of her nervous hot air. "Anyways, uh" she faltered slightly before continuing on. "Shall we get on with the introductions?" Cora's voice was quiet as she looked up from her hands and up at the men before her. She could feel her strong facade begin to fall around her, only to see the polite smiles of the three men; even the young dark haired man who had avoided eye contact with her before and it was then that she noticed his bright blue eyes that seemed more striking than the other man's; Dean. While the young man's eyes were visually striking she could see that they were clouded with worry and preoccupied with his own turmoil; turmoil that was unrelated to the Mile or the sense of death and grief that seem to linger around them and waft freely in the air.

Cora turned her attention away from the young man and back towards Harry Terwilliger who had stepped forward towards her to escort her out of the office and into the hallway; where he pointed towards the opening at the end that she could see led to the infamous Green Mile, which had the same lime green linoleum that the office had as well. Cora saw an older mahogany desk that was surrounded by old steel grey filing cabinets that had begun to rust from being exposed to flood water years before that had managed to rot out the bottom edges,

"Ms. Matthews, beyond that point is where you're not to go. We have never had a female guard here and if we are to have any more in the future; you are not allowed to be on the Mile or have any contact with any of the prisoners while you are here. Paul wanted me to stress that first thing when he told me about your arrival this morning." Harry Terwillger's voice was stern and severe as he stared at the young woman; his thick, bushy, grey brows nearly collided as he screwed his face tightly. "Am I making myself very clear, Ms. Matthews?"

Cora stared back at the older man. Before she this very moment she may have been able to see a moral resemblance between Harry Terwilliger and her own grandfather, who had passed just months prior, but now after hearing his dramatic warning for her safety she couldn't help but smile sweetly at him.

"You don't have to worry about me Mr. Terwilliger, I'll be sure to stay in the office." Cora saw Harry nod in stiff approval before continuing on with his speech.

"While you won't be on the Mile, you will however have contact with one prisoner, our trustee Toot-Toot; but don't you worry about anything. There will always be a male guard with you on the Mile at all times." At this statement Cora could see the man turn his head back to cast a dark and stern glare towards the younger guard, Percy Wetmore, who raised his head up from the floor to meet his elder coworker's gaze and raised his eye brows in mock acknowledgment before returning his gaze down to the floor again; shuffling his feet awkwardly. He had made another attempt to avoid eye contact with Cora who was slow to remove her own eyes from the young man, noting the gentle rise of color in his pale, shallow cheeks, just beyond his sharp cheekbones that jutted out against his skin. His pallor contrasted against the dark circles under his eyes. She could see the intense look of anxiety and stress in his face and sinewy body, this as a result. Despite his ill complexion Cora could see something in his that attracted her to him but she shook the idea away as Harry reeled her attention back towards the depths of the "safe zone" she would be held to. From there she could see two more doors.

"Now to the left is the washroom that you are free to use. We do try to keep it clean. And through this door is both our storage room where we keep tools, lime for the baseball field, and the like but also it's where we conduct executions. You shouldn't have any reason to go in there if you don't feel comfortable doing so." Harry's voice was calm and nearly soothing as he pointed to the small door; small enough that Cora was sure that even she would have to duck her head to enter.

"Actually some of the guards don't go in there for that very reason, especially the floaters. So you're not alone in that respect ma'am." Dean Stanton piped up from beside her, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He gave Cora a curt nod as she turned her head towards him. Beyond him she could Percy Wetmore had popped his head up slightly to stare at his coworker as he spoke; keeping his own mouth shut but nodded in unison with Dean. Cora couldn't help but meet his eyes momentarily before she saw his grey-blue eyes flit away quickly away from her eye contact. Cora turned her attention back to Dean Stanton who had followed her gaze and watched the awkward exchange between the two.

"Thank you Dean, it is welcoming to hear that I won't be alone. Now, I hope you're not saying that just because of my fragile and inferior gender." Cora watched joyfully to see him catch his mistake and visually register it in front of her; raising his hands to his mouth and his eyes wide with regret. As he began to sputter out rushed apologies Cora stopped him, reaching forward to rest her hand on his firm forearm. "Calm down Mr. Stanton. I am only joking. Lighten up, or else we are going to have too much fun here from now on." Cora gave out a hearty laugh as she saw Dean physically relax as he let out an exhausted breath as he exchanged glances between Cora and Harry chuckled at his younger coworker.

"This is exactly what we need around here; some comic relief and laughter." Cora could see the joy in the older man's eyes as he stared at her before he turned around and ushered her back into the office. The other two guards followed them as well; with Dean taking a seat next to the old and worn out desk to resume his paperwork; whereas Percy clung to the door frame, his slender frame barely taking up the doorway. Cora could see the uncomfortable expression on his face, obviously finding his unsure of what to do with himself. Cora turned her attention away from him as he dropped his head to stare at his shoes, not before noticing his long, near black bangs falling into his face from their place.

"Did the warden or Paul tell you what you'll be doing for the most part?"

"Oh yes, he mentioned that I would be updating the paperwork for you boys and answering to phone for Paul. It sounds like pretty straight forward secretarial work." Cora motioned to the pile of paperwork that Dean had begun thumbing through. "That way there will be more time for you guys to focus on the upkeep of the Mile and preparing for executions." Cora saw Harry release a sigh of relief as she spoke, obviously not wanting to go over the details of her job and expectations; something that she was sure he wasn't entirely familiar with himself.

"Then I assume that you already know how to use a typewriter? I cannot stand the hunk of junk myself." Harry pointed towards the silver typewriter that had ben laid on a smaller desk in the corner of the room, apparently Cora's personal space.

"That is because in Harry's primer they were still using stone and a chisel. He was there when the Ten Commandments were brought down from the Big Man himself." Dean pointed up to the ceiling mockingly as he laughed at Harry who had begun to huff and puff in disapproval.

"Now you listen here boy…."

"Calm down old timer, I'm only joking with you." Dean chuckled to himself.

"Don't you listen to a thing these boys say to you. They'll lead you a stray quicker than not. But they are the best I have ever seen on that contraption. Percy in fact is faster than anybody, even Dean. His fingers just fly across the keys." Harry's voice was genuinely polite as he spoke, something Cora could tell was not common when direct at Percy; whom she turned to look over her shoulder at; only to see him staring at Harry. His eyes were wide and confused; caught off guard by the compliment but he remained quiet.

"Where did you learn to type so well? They don't teach that in school." Cora spoke quietly, trying to draw out some sort of information from him. She watched him carefully as his eyes flickered from Harry and back to Cora, a look of genuine fear and discomfort on his face.

"Uh, well. I worked at the newspaper office when I was in high school and they taught me how to type, among other things." Percy's voice trailed off as he slowly turned his body away form his coworkers, seemingly ashamed or embarrassed. He could hear Harry let out a breathy grunt and snort at the comment. The young man dropped his head to the floor, avoiding eye contact from his perplexed coworkers.

"Wow." Cora piped up, surprised by his response. "Did you enjoy it? Why did you leave?" Questions poured out from her mouth, confusion in her voice. She watched him intently as he turned his attention back to her; his face a blank shield to protect him from potential harm or intrusion.

"Life got in the way." Percy's voice was quick and curt; to the point as he turned away from Cora.

"It has a way of doing that, doesn't it Harry?" Dean's voice was thin and high; close to cracking from the desperation to end the awkward situation for his male coworker. Harry gave a hurried and lack luster nod in agreement, not giving a damn either way.

"Well it is great that I will have somebody experienced enough to help me if I need it. That way I don't have bother Paul or Harry." Cora forced a small laugh to lighten the mood, urging a few chuckles from Dean. Cora clasped her hands in front of her and turned back to Harry. "Shall we get to work on those files? Maybe I can get a head start before lunch and wow Paul, that way he thinks that the governor's decision was worthwhile for him."

Cora strolled over to her desk after she had reached over to grab a stack of files from the mountain that Dean had barely managed to make a dent into that morning. She sat down behind her desk and began perusing the stacks before beginning to type away feverishly on a fresh sheet of paper. Behind her she would sense Harry's presence as he sat down at the card table positioned beyond the desk, alone. She could hear the sharp squeaks of Percy's shoes as he strolled over to the desk to grab the folded newspaper that he had been reading that morning. Cora could hear the crisp crinkling as the newspaper flew open. Her manicured fingernails clattered against the metal and glass typewriter keys and the ring of the chime as she finished a line, and the loud metallic whoosh as she shoved the platen and carriage return down to the line below.

Hours seemed to pass as her fingers sped away on the keys, her fingers ached from the repetitive movement and the continuous pounding of her wrists against the edges of the desk. Cora stopped typing; giving her exhausted hands a rest as she rolled her head around on its axis, cracking her neck and relieving the stress and pressure that had built up. She leaned back against the stiff wooden chair and listened to the rhythmic sound of her back popping, resembling the crisp and concise sound of a zipper. A sigh of relief escaped her throat as she raised her arms high above her head.

"Tired Ms. Matthews?" A deep man's voice sounded from behind her, startling her. She hadn't heard Paul Edgecomb enter the room at all. Cora whirled her wooden chair so that she could face her boss, but found herself spinning the chair too fast and whacked her knees on the other side of her desk. She gave out a gasp that she managed to stifle; trying to appear calm and collected in front of her new boss. She looked up from her knees to see him standing there smiling down at her as he stood next to his desk where both Percy and Dean were still sitting.

"Oh no, just taking a quick break." Cora shit him a small smile as she rested her open palm on the stack of finished files. She opened her eyes widely as she stared the files and blinked her eyes repeatedly, nearly unable to focus them at all.

"Well why don't you go home for now. You have done enough for today. I would hate to overwhelm you too much all in one day." Paul's voice was calm and proud as he spoke down to Cora who had twisted her left arm up to glance at her watch; seeing that it was just past noon and she quickly began to object; insisting she would like to stay and finish the stack of unfished files. Paul lifted his hand to silence her.

"Nonsense Ms. Matthews. I insist that you go home, there is plenty of time later for those files. Today is a slow and humid day anyways and I don't need you getting burnt out if we're to keep you for the long haul. Besides, I was just about to send Percy here home as well; he came in around midnight after Bill Dodge, one of our floaters, went home ill. He can walk you out and make sure you make it to your vehicle okay; I'm sure that is a job he can handle himself." Paul turned toward his younger guard who had just stood up from the desk; the newspaper still in hand, and gave him a curt and knowing nod, a warning in disguise. Percy returned the nod, noting the warning and made his way to the doorway past his boss; and stood patiently waiting for Cora to follow. Cora stood up from her desk, leaving the files where they lay and grabbed her purse that she had placed in the bottom drawer of her desk before she walked up to Paul and extended her open palm. Paul firmly grasped her hand as she shook it, matching Cora's grip before she made her way to the doorway, seeing Percy staring again the floor. The two made their way out of the office and off the Mile.

"Do you think that was wide; sending her off like that with him?" Harry's voice echoed from the card table, his voice gravely from worry.

"He knows that if anything happens to her that we'll be there to deal with it. Giving him a responsibility and holding him accountable to it won't kill him; it will be fine. Besides, he looked like he was about to fall asleep anyways." Paul reassured his elder and was able to find the logic in his own decision which made him feel better about himself.

"I don't know Paul. She seemed mighty interested in him earlier." Dean piped up from the desk, referring to the awkward exchange between the two that he had witnessed earlier.

"Look at him from her perspective Dean, the only unwed man, close to her age that she had met today. She'll learn soon enough that he isn't worth a shit. Trust me. Besides, she hasn't met Brutus yet." Paul pondered the hypothetical courtship between his best friend and the young woman; a sure and happy marriage if he could imagine one; just like his and Jan's.

Dean shook his head as he stared back down at the magazine that he had just begun reading; his eyebrows arched in mock defeat; not wanting to push the subject any further. He wouldn't admit that he knew better than his boss, who was unfortunately wrong this time around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meeting Percy**

 **Thanks for reading guys! As always, the characters belong to Stephan King and then I have a few O.C. Hope you guys enjoy, please review! I always try to respond to reviews and look at your guys' work! Feel free to message me, I love talking about anything Green Mile related.**

Percy led Cora off the Mile and out into the sweltering Louisiana heat; the humidity clouding his senses and nearly driving him insane. He made his way quickly across the ground of the prison with his head down to avoid the bright sun that blinded him. As he moved across the ground he avoided the other guards that walked freely among each other, mingling, on their way home for lunch. He could hear their conversations as he made his way through the crowd, all centering around Ms. Matthews, the new addition to the work population due to E Blocks low level security prisoners. While their prisoners were convicted of murder and rape, they did not pose much threat to the guards, unlike C Block which contained the general prison population, where gang mentality controlled the prisoners; leading to violent attacks on each other and the guards.

Percy turned his head back to the look at Cora who matched his pace even in her heels. Underneath her tough exterior that she insisted on portraying he could see the apprehension in her eyes and face as they made their way to the gates and past the other men.

"Must be nice having the governor as your uncle, that way you can get your own girl friend to work with." One of the guards hollered as they were nearly out of earshot, having made their way out of the gate and into the parking lot. Percy quickened his pace as he neared his vehicle, a plain black Chevrolet Confederate sedan.

"Good day Ms. Matthews." Percy's voice was gruff. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep. Behind him he could hear the quick shuffle of feet; the pace quickening.

"Wait. Oh please wait!" Cora hollered at him as her fingers wrapped around his elbow, urging him to stop and face her. Percy turned on his heels to face her, his face stern and impatient. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with me today." Cora's voice was polite and quiet and he watched as a small, dark red smile spread across her face. Percy shook his head slowly from side to side.

"I'm sorry. I already have lunch plans." Percy strained himself to keep his voice polite; making sure as to not raise it. He scratched his head underneath his hat before taking it off completely and holding it down at his side; beginning to slouch against the Chevy. He was so ungodly tired, but he still had to follow through with a promise he had made the night before, no matter how exhausted he was.

"Oh well, maybe we can make it a trio? That would be fun, would it not? Do you think they would mind?" Cora's voice was hopeful but almost instantly she realized how forward and crass she was being. Her hand flung up to mouth as if to shut it. "Oh gosh, forgive me. I just, I just don't know too many people here. I'm sorry." Cora dropped her gaze and stared down at her shoes in shame. Percy stared back at her, realizing just how close in height they were; him being only a few inches taller than she was. He knew his date wouldn't her intrusion; in fact he knew she would love it but the idea made him uncomfortable. Nervously he drummed his knuckles against the door of his vehicle.

"Alright, you can come. I am sure she would be happy to meet you." Percy felt the young woman's gaze as she looked up from her feet, and returned it; seeing the happiness and excitement in her hazel eyes.

"Really? Oh thank you!" Cora gushed excitedly as she stared up at him. "Do you mind if I ask her name?" Cora asked inquisitively, prompting Percy to stare at her for a long while before responding.

"Natalie." He said simply, praying that the conversation would end soon and averted his eyes to the sky behind her.

"Oh that's a beautiful name! For a beautiful woman no doubt!" Cora watched Percy's head snap back towards her, his eyes wide from being taken aback by her statement. He couldn't help but give a soft nervous chuckle in response.

"Gosh I would hope not, or at least not yet! Maybe in another twenty years!" he exclaimed. Cora watched her coworker curiously; shocked by his exclamation.

"Why what do you mean?" Cora asked quietly, still shocked. She watched as Percy calmed himself, his face becoming more solemn and serious as he cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry. Natalie is my daughter." Cora's eyes widened and her smile spread across her face.

"I never would have guessed! How old is she?"

"Six, I had promised her that I would take her out to lunch today because I had to leave early last night. I don't tell too many people about her; to be honest." His voice was quiet; completely absorbed into the thought of his daughter.

"Well I would be honored to meet her. Where shall I meet you?" The excitement hadn't left Cora's voice but had only grown.

"The diner in town. It shouldn't be too hard for you to find. Head on into town and turn left onto the town square heading west, and it will be the only diner with a green awning. I might be a few minutes though, I have to pick Natalie up at school first." Percy lifted his arms as he motioned the directions in the air.

"I'll meet you there then." Cora gave him a small smile and began to turn away from him and towards her truck.

"Cora…" Percy hollered behind her, prompting her to look over her shoulder at him. "Can you keep it quiet about Natalie? I don't need everybody knowing about her; for privacy sake." His voice lowered as he spoke, in case anybody around heard him. Cora gave a curt nod in agreement and continued to walk away. At that, Percy opened the door of his Chevy and climbed in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meeting Natalie**

 **Thanks for reading guys! As always, the characters belong to Stephan King and then I have a few O.C. Hope you guys enjoy, please review! I always try to respond to reviews and look at your guys' work! Feel free to message me, I love talking about anything Green Mile related.**

Percy shook away the thought of his sweet Natalie becoming a woman in such a short amount of time, and eventually becoming her mother; who had only just turned fifteen when she had become pregnant and ended up giving birth. Percy did not need to be reminded that Natalie would turn fifteen in old only nine years and he had no doubt that she would be a beautiful girl and end up attracting some no-good-for nothing kid. He shook his head and turned to stare out the window, watching the woman, his new coworker climb into her old style black car, something that he figured had been a gift from a family member as a going away present, the most that they could afford during these economic hardships. The woman, Cora, turned her head back at him briefly before climbing into her car, a small smile on her face that flashed her bright white teeth. She drove away from the parking lot, her eyes averted now. Percy drummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he watched the dust settle. He gave a deep sigh, not at all happy with his partnership with this woman who had rudely invited herself to lunch.

Percy turned the key in the ignition and listened to the gentle war and hum of his truce and put his foot on the gas, leaving the parking lot after Cora who had already made her way down the long drive behind the prison. There were two entrances, one that made its way through the farm land that the prisoners worked in the hot of the day; and the entrance that wound itself around the prison, quieter and less populated route that the guards and workers took, as to not be reminded of their work on their way home. The drive was peaceful and made its way through dense forest that hid the prison from the rest of society, who did their best to ignore its existence.

It was not uncommon to see wild life cross the road and see animals run alongside the vehicles. Every morning Percy met a young doe who would cross the road to the west, unfazed by the traffic that she would encounter. Just that morning Percy had seen her cross with a newborn fawn that can gingerly made its way across the dirt road and stared curiously at his vehicle as he waited patiently for the duo to cross. He was already planning on showing the doe and her fawn to Natalie who would squeal in delight when she saw them. The crossing was well enough away from the prison that Percy wasn't at all worried of Natalie's safety.

Already Percy could see the town becoming more and more visible as the dense tree cover above him began to thin move and more; causing sunlight to beam down though the tree branches and blind him momentarily as his eyes adjusted. The town was small, but was made up of smaller communities that made up the group of guards that were employed at the prison. Percy had been born in a neighboring town that had only three hundred people in its mostly made up of wealthy families that had moved out of the cities and away from the drama and trouble that came along with money and social life. While his parents had made the move years before in his early teens they had spent a large amount of their time in the city where they lived separate lines of splendor and sin; both keeping separate company that followed suit with their tastes of sex, liquor, and gambling. It was better that way, Percy grew to realize that pretty early on in life, he couldn't stand to listen to their constant drunken arguments when they were forced to share each others' company. When Katie had become pregnant Percy knew that he did not want to raise his child in the same vile atmosphere that he had been exposed to, but unfortunately that had not been the case, but she was happy now and that was all that mattered.

The truck made its way through the trees and entered into a clearing of wheat fields that seemed to cloak his truck whole, eating it up so that he couldn't breathe or move, it was a comforting feeling and reminded him of his trysts with Kate in their younger years, wrapped with white sheets and their naked bodies, a time in his life were everything felt whole and complete. His truck made its way out of the wheat fields and he could see the small town peak out in the distance. While the town was small it was a beautiful town with a large and handsome town square complete we a grand courthouse that was wrapped with gold at the top and would shine in the sun; a sight to see and the subject of immense local pride. Around the courthouse was a mixture of both Romanesque and Renaissance revival architecture, adorned with corbels and cornices that wound around the building fronts in white marble atop granite pedestals and columns that gave the town a prestigious air about it and gave the townsfolk reason to be proud. The architecture was one of the reasons that Percy loved the town, and it reminded him of his childhood home, an old plantation mansion that had been passed down through the years to each surviving member of the family to where his father now owned it and ran very much like it had been for over a hundred of years, this time without the tens of slaves that lived in the numerous houses that had once stood in the back pastures. The land held since been converted for the numerous horses that lived in the grand barns that had taken the place of the huts. The plantation home still employed numerous workers, whose relatives had been enslaved before the war. Percy had been wet nursed by a black woman, Mattie, who had raised him with an iron fist; keeping him in line while his parents were away. She was a stern woman but she had a mother's warmth that Percy craved as a child that she was always willing to give him. Her husband Tom, cared for the large string of horses.

Percy drove through the town square and past the grand court house, and couldn't help but look up at the gold leafing on the dome spire that seemed to reach up to the sun itself, pulling down the gold color and energy down to itself. It was a truly mesmerizing building that caught his eye each time he drove past, unable to keep himself from looking up at it. Natalie was the same way. She was always enthralled by the grandeur and the numerous statues that adorned the marble and limestone cornices.

Percy pulled his attention away from the courthouse and back to the road of the town square and towards the elementary school; only two blocks away. He could see the building from the square, it was also a large building, at least four or five stories tall, large enough to house all of the children in the surrounding towns as well. As he neared the school he could see a hoard of children that lingered in the front yard of the school, a large number of them running around playing. Without trying he could see Natalie in the crowd, her long and bushy hair flowing in the wind as she darted around the school yard after the other children. He could see her laughing as she collided with another girl, apparently tagging her before she darted away towards another.

Percy drove up to the front of the school and parked the car before he climbed out and stood on the inside ledge of the interior and gripped the top of the vehicle so that he could be seen.

''Natalie Jean!" Percy hollered down at the group of children the deepest voice he could muster. He smiled as he saw his daughter freeze in her tracks and watched the look of dread wash over her face until she finally turned her head over to him, unsure of whom had called to her. A wide, toothy grin spread across her face as she realized that the voice belonged to her father. The little girl ran across the school yard and away from her friends and towards her father, who had hurried to the other side of the vehicle to scoop her up into his arms, swinging her around into the air wildly. Natalie laughed out loud as her body was whipped around in the air, her messy hair flowing in the wind behind her. Her laugh was shrill with delight and rampant with giggles as her father let her down to the ground onto her feet.

"Are you ready to go?" Percy bent down to face his daughter, his hands on his knees as she stared up at him, her light blue eyes flashing with happiness.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Natalie hopped around frantically on the sidewalk, her arms waving in the air her dark hair falling past her shoulders. Percy grabbed her outstretched hand and flung her body up against his hip as he opened the truck door with his free hand and let go as Natalie jumped into the black leather passenger seat.

Percy slammed the door seat shut before he ran over to his own side and climbed into the driver's seat. He turned the key into the ignition and sped away on to the road, the sound of Natalie's laughter urging him to go faster and faster. He made his way out of town, nearing the limits of the town and the country. He pulled the vehicle into a small vacant pasture and parked the vehicle off the road.

Natalie's laughter stopped abruptly, sensing an upcoming talk and fearing that she was in trouble; ''What's wrong daddy?" Natalie voice was small and meek as she turned around to face her father, who had reached out his hand to grasp her's gently.

''Nothings wrong baby, I just wanted to talk to you about something before we went out to lunch." Percy waited for the words to sink in and for Natalie to relax before he continued on. "We might be having lunch with a lady today." He chose his words carefully when he spoke, knowing just how much excitement that they would create. He could see out of the corner of his eye that Natalie's blue eyes had gone wide with excitement.

''A lady?" Natalie's voice was full of excitement. Before she could attack her father with a barrage of questions; Percy raised his hand to silence her, knowing full well where she would go with them.

"Slow down there partner. She is a new lady at work and she wanted to have lunch with us today, I don't know that much about her yet." Percy's voice was stern.

''Is she pretty?" Natalie's excitement hadn't faded yet, Percy shot her a look of slight contempt, and wanted to disregard the question entirely.

"I will leave that up to you to decide." Percy let go of Natalie's hand, not before patting it and giving her a warm smile, and reached back to the steering wheel as he backed onto the road back towards town. The drive to town was slower, but still filled with the constant questions and observations of a six year old; as she talked about her morning at school and her plans to braid her pony's mane and tail with flowers once she got home. As he neared the town square again, this time turning toward the west side of the square and parked in front of a red brick building with a hunter green awning over the door.

As Percy put the truck in park he dropped his hands from the wheel and stared up at the diner front windows silently, the noise of Natalie's voice was nothing more than static in his ears. He blinked slowly as he continued to stare out the window, hearing the static of Natalie's voice stop abruptly like a turned off radio. He could feel the soft and gentle touch of Natalie's grasp on his arm, urging him to look down at his daughter. Natalie's light blue eyes stared up at him, wide and begging; searching for a reason for his apprehension. She pushed her free hand away from the passenger door and pushed her tiny body towards her father. She nestled her body against her father's thin frame, digging her head underneath his arms and wrapping them around her tiny body.

"Everything is going to be okay daddy," Natalie voice was quiet as she rested her head. Percy looked down at his daughter and gripped her tighter in his arms.

"Thanks baby, but I am supposed to be the one telling you that." Percy gave a small chuckle as he peeled Natalie away from his body so that she could see him. He watched her in disbelief as she gave him an all knowing smile; her teeth barely visible between her lips, one her front teeth absent already.

"I know daddy, but even daddies need reminding at times." Natalie clung to her father's side again. "Is she here yet?"

Percy leaned over to hug his daughter again. As he grasped her in his arms, he marveled at how wise she was. Never before would he have thought a child could be so eloquent and insightful but Natalie had surpassed his expectations for a child. Already she had, had to grow up so quickly for her age, not too many kids had to be raised solely by their fathers and born out of wedlock. Percy leaned away from Natalie and gazed out of the window, scanning the front of the diner for Ms. Matthews, but didn't see his female coworker outside in the hot, beating sun. He knew that she was more than likely inside trying to beat the heat and humidity, waiting for him to arrive. At that moment the image of her outfit that morning popped into his head, her pristine attire; very ladylike, and immediately he began to sweat when he thought of Natalie's wild mop of frizzy hair that she had managed to release from the tight braids that he had made that morning.

"Natalie, turn out around!" Percy's voice was shrill has he grabbed his daughters shoulders and spun her around so that he could wrestle the mass of dark brown hair that she had inherited from her mother. Hastily his fingers ran through her hair in an attempt to comb out the knots that had managed to burrow themselves into. He ignored her moans of distaste and quickly began French braiding her thick mop, something he had been forced to relearn when Natalie had grown out her baby pigtails. When he had made it halfway down her neck he could feed her tug against his grasp and point wildly out the window.

"That's her, that's her! It has to be, she is so beautiful!" Natalie's voice was no more than a shrill squeal of delight as she stared out the window to see Cora Mathews who stood on the sidewalk smiling widely down at the both of them, having watched the entire exchange. Percy's hands froze as he looked up from the thick and messy braid in his hands, looking up to see Cora standing before them with her arms crossed in front of her chest. He could see her eyes flicker between the two of them and seemingly smiled at him, fully enjoying the scene before her. Before he could react, Natalie had torn out of his grasp and out of the vehicle, sprinting forward to Cora, her braid falling loosely down her back, all of his hard work gone away in an instant.

At first Natalie words hadn't registered, nothing more than squeals that alerted the attention of the noon lunch goers and business owners who popped their heads out to see what all the commotion was about. Percy felt himself slouch in his seat as he watched his daughter jump around Cora on the sidewalk. To his delight he watched Cora kneel down on the sidewalk and reach her hand out to Natalie, grasping her tiny hands softly in her hands, her wide smile never leaving her face as she stared at Natalie who had stopped jumping wildly about but Percy could still see her tremble with excitement

"Oh my, aren't you a wild little thing?" Cova laughed out loud as she spoke to the young girl who trembled as she held her hands. "You must be Natalie. I have heard so much about you already." Cora widened her eyes slightly as to emphasize how much she had heard about her. In response Natalie gave out a slight squeal of delight, completely enraptured by the women before her.

"You've so pretty!" Natalie spoke quickly and began to jump up and down as she rambled. "I mean, for a lady you're pretty and I don't like dresses but you've so pretty!"

"Why thank you, but I must disagree. "You are the pretty one, no doubt." She watched Natalie's smile widen, if it was even possible. Now why don't I finish that braid that your daddy started for you?" Cora's voice was sweet and tender, and she raised her hands in front of her as Natalie turned around in front of her. As her fingers wove in and out of her hair, Natalie continued to speak, her voice just as shrill as her squeals.

"Oh! Daddy is still in the car! He is so nervous. I think he likes you!" Natalie pointed back at the car where her father still sat, staring at them motionless. Percy watched as Cora and Natalie gave him small waves, and could feel himself pull his body out of the car; shutting the door quietly behind him.

"How are you Percy?" Cora's voice was soft when she spoke to him; her hand still grasping Natalie's hand who clung tightly to her. She watched silently as Percy made his way to them, his face solemn as he stared bade at them.

"Hungry and tired." He gave a small chuckle, the stern look on his face broken now.

Percy stared down at his daughter who dropped her gaze down to the ground as she kicked at the dirt on the sidewalk and rested her head against Cora's hips; who looked down at the young girl lovingly. Cora looked up at Percy and gave him a small smile

"Shall we go inside then?" She turned toward the diner, Natalie in tow, and ignored the quiet stares of the townsfolk as the heels of short her Mary-Janes clanked quietly on the pavement giving off gentle thuds. Percy followed suit and hurried forward to grab the door before Cora could open the door herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Diner

**HEY GUYS. I hope you guys like this scene, I put a lot of work into it. I will be honest, it took me almost two weeks to get it done (I was working on it almost every night, but the ending DRAGGED for me.) It was rough going, and I will admit that I rushed with editing because I hate editing; so there are some errors that I didn't catch. I half-heartedly apologize. ;)**

 **That being said, I am excited where this is going, I LOVE my OP characters and they are so much easier for me to write than Percy, maybe it is the fact that Percy has been a part of my life for 16 years and I feel close to the character that I molded him into, and it is hard to write/imagine him true to the book/movie. I will have to rewatch the movie before I start writing more dialogue with him**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think. I always respond to messages, reviews, and usually follow back. :)**

Hand in hand both Natalie and Cora entered the small diner, smiles spread across their faces widely. Percy rushed in behind them; propelling them into an open booth near the back of the diner, and positioned himself with his back to the wall so that he could watch the crowd. Cora glanced around the busy diner, her eyes canvassing the crowd of lunch goers who were absorbed in their brimming meals and the walls adorned with black and white photographs of trains.

''Gosh its nice in here, and the food smells great!" Cora exclaimed as she inhaled the aroma of chicken, mashed potatoes, and of fresh bread. The smell reminded her of home and Thanksgiving dinner with her uncles. She looked up to see a waitress stroll up to their booth, an older woman with a graying bouffant from which she pulled out a short and stubby yellow Number 2 pencil that she drew to her mouth and licked the tip. She pulled out her pad of paper before she addressed the trio.

''What can I get you, dolls?" she smiled brightly, exposing a gold tooth that she had lost after a fight with her first husband. ''Oh well mercy me, I hardly recognized you in your uniform. How are you Percy?''

''Oh, we're swell. Just having lunch with a new friend." Percy smiled up at the older woman and glanced quietly at Cora and Natalie, who had cozied up to the women; who's arm was wrapped around the young child who blinked brightly up at the waitress who openly gawked at the new woman. The waitress, Tabitha, as her name tag said, flung her notepad up to her chest in shock and let out a stifled gasp of excitement.

"And who might you be?" Tabitha beamed down at Cora who blushed slightly, but extended her hand out to the older woman.

"Cora Matthews.'' Cora's voice was polite and sincere as she gave the older woman a toothy grin.

''Isn't she pretty?" Natalie hollered from underneath Cora's protective grasp. Percy could feel his face turn red as his daughter smiled brightly.

"Well aren't you a sweetheart?" Cora looked down at Natalie and spoke sweetly despite trying to stifle a laugh as she made eye contact with Percy who looked back at her with a mortified stare. "I swear, I have never met such a sweet kid." Cora hugged Natalie tightly to her chest as she looked back up at Tabitha.

"She sure is. How do you two know each other?" Tabitha leaned against the booth, preparing herself for a juicy piece of gossip. Before either of them could open their mouth to respond, Natalie piped up once again. "She's going to be my new mommy. Daddy thinks she's real pretty! His face gets all red when he looks at her!'' Natalie voice was loud and seemed to fill the entire diner, leaving Percy to shrink in his booth and to desire to only hide. Cora on the other hand let out a loud cackle that seemed to come from the deep of her belly. Natalie looked adoring at her father; failing to notice how words impacted her father. "Look! He's doing it now!" As she stood up on the red cushions of the booth, Natalie leaned against the pew with one hand and pointed at her father; laughing.

"Is that true Percy? Don't you deny it now!" Cora continued to laugh as Percy gave her a dark glare as he sputtered in disagreement, his face beginning to darken even further. Cora reached up and gently grasped Natalie's waist, urging the young girl to sit down in her seat again.

''Tabitha, you know, I could use a water, how about you Cora?" Percy was breathless as he desperately tried to divert the conversation. Nervously he wrung his sweaty hands as he glanced back and forth between Tabitha and Cora; trying his best to avoid eye contact with Natalie who returned a demure smile.

"A water would be fine for me. How about you, sweetheart, a milk?'' Cora hugged Natalie tightly again as she smiled down at her.

"Chocolate milk!" Natalie bounced in her chair in a fit of excitement.

"Chocolate milk for the lady and two waters. I'll be back with your drinks and some menus." Tabitha gave Percy a wink before she walked away from the booth. Percy let out a deep breath as he ran his fingers through his dark brown hair; smoothing the long bangs back so that they laid down in place. He bangs to dropped his head as he stared down at the table, prompting his bangs to fall out of place and into his eyes.

"So." Cora's voice was quiet but had a hint of embarrassment in it; suddenly aware that it was up to her to make conversation. ''How long have you been at the prison? "She crossed her arms as she leaned forward intently on the table top; urging Percy to acknowledge her. Percy looked up from his hands and stared at her solemnly; blinking slowly.

''Not too long actually. Its just been a few months." Percy tapped his fingers on the tabletop; knocking his knuckles so that they made a gentle beat.

"Oh well then you're in the same boat as I am. Do you like it?'' Cora spoke excitedly, a wide smile across her face. Percy's eyes flickered from Cora and back to the table top as he stroked his lip; deep in thought. He shook his head.

''No, I don't." His words were strained; making it obvious that he didn't wish to talk; but Cora pressed on.

"Do you mind if I ask why not?'' Cora's excitement had subsided but she masked her disappointment when Tabitha returned to the booth with their drinks and menus. Before he answered, Percy watched Natalie nurse away at her chocolate milk, exposing a thick chocolate mustache as she pulled her lips away from the glass as she gasped for air; too consumed with the chocolate to even think about breathing. Noticing the striped red straw that Tabitha had placed next to her elbow, she jammed the straw into the drink and began to swirl the contents.

''Honestly, I don't think I'm cut out for it. It just brings back bad memories." Percy's voice was quiet, his eyes diverted from Cora and focused solely on his daughter.

''It can't be that bad, today was pretty great. I mean, may have to ice my fingers but its a lot better than any job I could have had at home." Cora's words were spoken matter factually, but she kept her smile as she reached forward towards her glass of water.

''The others are going to love you. You're much too positive for your own good." Percy's voice had dropped to a deep whisper, not at all menacing, but stern and foreboding. Cora met his gaze and matched his cool stare as she protectively crossed her arms in front of her again.

"We can't all be negative Nancy's, now can we?" Cora questioned her coworker, feeling a thick curtain of tension separate the two of them. Percy kept quiet, being careful to choose the right words in front of his daughter, who was all too preoccupied with her chocolate milk and swinging her legs back and forth underneath the table. He stroked his bottom lip between his forefinger and thumb; deep in thought.

"Somebody has to be realistic about the type of men we're dealing with here." Percy shot his daughter before continuing, his voice dropping to a near inaudible whisper." I am not about to coddle a bunch of criminals that committed God only knows what crimes; some of them being against children." His words came out as a sinister hiss, his stare once again dropping to Natalie. Cora followed his gaze and sensed his paternal desire to protect his child, even when she wasn't in any danger.

''Percy," her voice had returned to a sweet and gentle tone, almost mothering. "You can't treat these men like they've hurt her." She motioned down to Natalie with her eyes."She is not in any danger." Cora's heart ached as she thought of this man's hatred stemming from the constant fear of what his daughter would succumb to by somebody else's grasp. He reminded her of a desperate animal who would protect its young at all costs, even if it meant taking its life.

''You don't know that." He held her gaze, his eyes hard; void of any emotion except for anger; the most emotion she had seen them convey the entire day. Cora's eye flicked down to her unopened menu as she fiddled with the snap on her earring.

"What are you hungry for Natalie?" Her voice was nurturing again, the desperation to switch topics overtaking her. Natalie had begun blowing bubbles through the striped straw to keep herself occupied; and began to laugh as they climbed their way to the top of the glass, nearly overflowing.

''Mashed taters!'' She pulled her lips away from the straw and yelled out, still laughing. Cora let out a laugh, her open palm on her chest as she looked back at Percy, who raised his eyebrows; not at all surprised by his daughter's response.

"She gets the same thing every time. She could eat potatoes all day, every day if I let her. "A small laugh escaped his throat, as he looked down at the table. Cora let out a mock gasp as a thought came to her, causing Percy's eyes to flicker up at her, his eyebrows furrowed in curiosity.

''You know what you should be for Halloween, Natalie?" Cora turned sideways in her booth and grasped Natalie's arms; grabbing a hold of the little girl's attention.

"What?" The young girl's eyes had widened, not out of fear but out of astonishment.

"A potato. You would be the cutest spud around and nobody would have the same costume idea as you!" Cora gave the girl a knowing smile as the youngster jumped up and down in her seat. ''I can even make the costume." Cora gave Natalie a wink as she watched the young girl squirm with excitement

''Can I daddy?" Natalie turned toward her father, her face filled with hope. Percy remained quiet, he couldn't help but think to himself, _why would this women want to invest so much of her time all for his child?_ Before he could respond Tabitha's high pitched voice came out of nowhere, startling him; causing him to jump up in his seat. He looked up to see the older woman standing beside him, pencil and order pad in hand; ready.

"What'll it be for you dolls?" She saw her male customer's startled reaction to her presence and let out a wheezy laugh, a result of a chronic smoking habit of at least three packs a day. "Oh did I scare you dear?'' She dropped her hand and laid it on Percy's shoulder as she continued to laugh; causing Percy's cheeks to darken to a shade resembling a fire engine; just underneath his prominent cheekbones. "Oh don't be embarrassed hun!" Tabitha glanced over at Cora and gave her a sly knowing smile before tilting her head at Percy.' 'He always was a sensitive one. Easily bruised ego seems to come hand in hand with the short stature. My first husband was the same way.'' The older woman gave Cora a quick wink before she leaned over to whisper into her ear. "Take it from me, not all men are proportionate, if you know what I mean. Height isn't everything, nor is shoe size." She gave another obvious wink.

''Oh really? I never would have noticed." Cora's voice was thick with sarcasm as she let out a hearty yet nervous laugh; overcome with embarrassment and the thought of whether or not her coworker was in fact proportionate or not. Percy, oblivious of the exchange, looked down at his folded menu; having decided that it would be better for him to keep his mouth shut; being ganged upon by two women simultaneously was not a fight he felt he could win on his own. Tabitha sensed his humiliation and bit her lower lip in approval; smearing her thick mauve lipstick onto her cigarette stained teeth, and turned toward Natalie.

''Your usual honey? Mashed taters with all the fixins?" She smiled as she stared over her notepad, jotting down the order before Natalie could respond by giving her an enthusiastic yes." And onto the lovebirds,"she glanced between the two adults, hiding her smug smile behind her notepad as she silently watched Percy pop his head up suddenly, and begin to sputter anxiously. Her calculating and anxious eyes flicked back to Cora and saw the woman's coy smile; leaving Percy to deny the allegations alone.

Tabitha adjusted the hem of her dress, folding it down so it wouldn't expose her unnecessarily as she squatted down beside the booth so that she was level with Natalie; whom had covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed uncontrollably. "What do you think Natalie, do you think they would make a good pair of love birds?'' Tabitha spoke loud enough so that both Percy and Cora could both hear. Natalie gave the older woman a sly smile and crinkled her freckled nose a she turned her head towards her father; who could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. Percy pursed his lips tightly as he stared back at his daughter and flashed Cora a dark look out of the corner of his eye. Natalie leaned against the table as she inched towards Tabitha; reaching to whisper into the older woman's ear; who obliged by leaning forward. While Percy couldn't hear his daughter's words, he could see the young girl nod her head as she spoke. He could feel is face contort as he dropped his head to look at his hands, not wanting to face his daughter or Cora in a fit of anger.

''Tabitha, I think we're ready to order." Percy's voice was stern as he spoke, trying to get the attention of the older woman and to get himself out of this awful situation. He raised his eyebrows impatiently, his jaw set, as the older woman looked up at him. He did not try to hide his frustration from her. Before the waitress could ready her order pad he began to speak again.

"Natalie will have her usual, mashed potatoes with all the fixings, and I will have some toast, wheat, please. And of course whatever Ms. Mathews desires." Percy reached forward and grabbed the closed menus from in front Natalie and Cora, and piled them together, and dropped them loudly in front of Tabitha. The older woman had set her jaw, furious at the sudden change in Percy's demeanor, but jotted down his order all the same before she stood up and turned her back to him so that she could fully face Cora. The young woman blinked rapidly as she dropped her gaze to the table and laid her hands flat overtop the space where the menus had laid.

''I-I didn't have a chance to look. I'm sorry." Her voice was small and meek as she stared up at Tabitha, doing her best to avoid Percy's eye contact. Tabitha gave her a solemn nod.

''We have an excellent salad, dear." The older woman offered, and jotted it down when she saw Cora give a small nod of her head. Before walking away Tabitha shot Percy a dark look of disdain. The trio sat in silence as they waited, only to see Tabitha saunter back, a small smirk on her face as she dropped a small plate of burnt white toast on the table in front of Percy, along with a small dish of butter and jelly.

"Enjoy, love." Tabitha turned on her heel and walked away proudly. Percy stared down at his plate of burnt black toast, that he was sure cold as well, and gave a deep exasperated breath before he reached forward to slather them heavily with butter and jelly. Cora flicked her eyes from his plate and back to Percy as she nervously held Natalie who had resumed blowing bubbles into her chocolate milk. Percy listened to the rhythmical bubbling and glanced at his daughter and was satisfied to see that she wasn't listening.

''Cora, I want you to understand that this situation is exactly why I was not keen on having lunch with you." He glanced up at Cora with furrowed brows before dropping his eyes back to his toast. "Not only have I just got off from a twelve-hour shift, but I had to follow thru with a promise I had made to my daughter." He dropped his butter knife and returned his gaze back to Cora who stared back at him with her mouth a gap. ''Do you know why I choose not to associate myself with women?" His words were quiet and not quite cold.

"You don't like to expose your daughter to the idea that every woman she sees you with will be her mommy. Am I close?" Cora held her stern gaze as she protectively rubbed Natalie's arm. Percy stared back at her and relaxed in his seat as he crossed his arms.

"You're right. At this point in time I do not see anybody become her mother; not you; not even her own mother." Percy made a mistake when he refused to hide his frustration. While Natalie played with her milk, she was in fact listening to her father's words. The little girl crumbled into tears as she leaned into Cora's side; hiding her face into her breast. Cora gasped as she looked helplessly between Percy and down at the sobbing child. She reached her hand over top Natalie and showed her thick hair lovingly

"Oh Natalie dear, what's wrong?' Cora crooned down to the sobbing child and gripped her tighter to her chest; and clung her eyes shut tightly. Beyond the muffled sobs Cora could hear the gentle scraping of silverware in front of her and she couldn't help but grimace. How he could be so inconsiderate right now? Underneath her tight grasp, Cora could feel Natalie struggle to break free, her little arms pushing against Cora's chest. Cora let out a gasp as she felt Natalie's foot ram into her side as the young girl freed herself; and plopped on the ground. Before Cora could react, Natalie tore down the diner; her little feet pattering. Cora gaped at Percy, who had raised his eyebrows in shock but didn't stand up. Slowly she shook her head before pushing herself out of the booth and ran down the diner aisle after Natalie. Percy let out a sigh before he stood up to leave the diner, but not before removing a couple bills from his pocket and throwing them onto the table. Slowly he made his way down the aisle with his head down and pushed open the door where he instantly felt the sweltering heat from outside. Percy turned his head where he saw Cora knelt on the ground in front of Natalie, wiping her tears.

"Natalie sweetheart, what's wrong? Tell me baby." Cora spoke softly as she embraced the little girl, unaware of the gatherers on the sidewalk that had slowed their pace to watch. Natalie had swallowed her breaths and stopped crying long enough to speak; whilst wiping away her tears.

"Everybody at school makes fun of me for not having a mommy." Natalie stared up at the woman who cradled her face in between her hands, and smiled slightly, through her own tears.

"Sweetheart, I know how you feel. I didn't have a mommy either." Cora smiled down to Natalie, and watched a shocked expression spread across her face.

"Really?" Natalie's voice was mere whisper, her large eyes wide.

"That's right, and look how I turned out." Cora gave her a quick wink as she tilted her head knowingly. "And I promise you that I will be here for you, no matter what your daddy says." At those words, Natalie flung herself into Cora's open arms.

"Do you really? But daddy says that I won't have a mommy." Natalie pulled herself away from Cora slightly and looked up at the woman's large hazel eyes. Cora smoothed down the little girl's thick hair.

"Sometime's daddies don't know what's best for their babies." Cora turned her head to face Percy and raised her eyebrows at him. She could see the discomfort wash over Percy as he kicked at the dirt on the sidewalk. Cora turned her head back to Natalie and smiled brightly. "Why don't you head back to your daddy's car, so we can talk privately." Cora jokingly poked Natalie's tiny nose, causing the little girl to laugh loudly before she skipped away towards the car. Carefully, Cora stood up from the sidewalk and turned towards Percy, a small smile across her face. His arms were crossed tightly in front of her chest as he shook his head, his jaw set.

"Now before you say anything, I want you to know this. I don't think you know how to raise a daughter." Cora popped her hip out and angled her knee out so that she appeared bigger. Cora set her hands on her hips. She could see Percy's eyes narrow as he digested her words; his head shaking slowly.

"You don't think I know what I'm doing?" His voice was sharp as he spoke. He stared darkly at Cora who matched his stare.

"That's right. You don't see that your daughter needs me, all you can see is how scared you are of women." Cora's voice was cool as she slowly made her way closer to Percy, causing him to step back from her slightly. "Your daughter needs me, and I think you need me too." Percy shook his head solemnly before walking around her towards the car.

"Have a good day Ms. Matthews." He turned back at her before slipping into the car, slamming the door loudly. Percy watched Cora saunter away from the diner back to her truck, before he turned towards Natalie, who stared brightly up at her father; wiggling her loose front tooth with her tongue. Percy blinked a few times before turning around in his seat to face his daughter. "What are you doing?" He let out a small chuckle as he watched Natalie continue to wiggle her tooth for him.

"I have a loose tooth." Natalie pointed down at her tooth, her tongue still wiggling. Percy shook his head and laughed again.

"I can see that. Do you want me to help you lose that tonight?" Percy put his arm around Natalie warmly, a broad smile across his face, his anger subsided now. Underneath his grasp he could feel his daughter push herself away from him, her head rapidly shaking.

"No, no. I don't want you to do it." Natalie's voice was serious, her face stern.

"Well why not, sweetheart?' Percy smoothed her thick hair down as Natalie shook her head again.

"I want Cora to do it, not you!" Natalie was defiant. Percy was taken aback, a lump developing in his throat. He couldn't help but be shocked by his daughter's response, and her love for this woman already. He turned his head to look out of the window and into the street.

"Do you like her? Do you like Ms. Matthews?" Percy looked down at Natalie again, licking his lips nervously, trying his best to appear to be happy.

"I sure do daddy!" Natalie smiled up at Percy and hugged him tightly. "Can we see her again?" Natalie craned her neck up to stare up at her father, her eyes wide with excitement. Percy stared down at Natalie and stroked her hair slowly. He chewed down on his lip, thinking rapidly. He truly didn't know how to handle the situation, and he knew that Cora was right. His daughter really did need her and he needed her help.

"Anything for you sweetheart. Of course we can see her again." Percy smiled down at his daughter before turning back in his seat and starting the car. "Let's go home baby, I'll make you a quick lunch." Percy turned his head to see Natalie staring out her window; waving at Cora who had just pulled out of her parking space, and drove past. Natalie leaned against the door, a small smile spread across her face.


	6. Chapter 6: Cora and Dean

**Hey guys its been awhile! I have to apologize. I have had this chapter typed out for MONTHS, as in August 2016. I have another chapter on my computer that needs to be uploaded too which has been sitting since November so I will try to get it edited and uploaded today. I really hope you guys like this chapter. I have ALWAYS felt that Dean was the best character for confiding in, besides Paul.**

 **Let me know what you guys think!**

 **XOXO Gossip Girl**

 **CHAPTER SIX: Cora Meeting Dean**

Cora made her way to work the next morning with a brisk spring in her step and a broad smile on her face. She hadn't slept a wink the night before, excitement having taken over her body ever since her lunch with Percy and his daughter Natalie, the day before. As she walked away from her old beat up truck; she could feel the prying and hungry eyes of the male guards on her as she made her way towards the main gates of the prison. Cora Matthews was used to the appetites of men and made sure to keep her head up; she refused to act the part of the shy, virginal secretary that was every man's fantasy. She pursed her lips together, smoothing out the damp lipstick that hadn't yet dried matte on her lips just yet, and arched her eye brow as she gazed over the cluster of men that followed her through the gates, the men having made a wide berth of her so they could whisper and observe her from a far as nothing more than a wild circus animal. Cora shook her head slightly as she rolled her hazel eyes, a small smile still on her face as she entered the prison grounds.

"Have a lovely day gentlemen." Cora's voice was airy and pristine as she turned her head back at the men, waving her sheer crimson red scarf at them before she made her way to E Block. Behind her she could hear the gentle murmur of the men, a quiet acknowledgment of her greeting, filled with disdain of having been caught gawking. When she reached the large and heavy metal door of E Block, Cora could feel the presence of a man behind her, and turned to see Dean Stanton lean in front of her; grasping the door before she could.

"Let me grab that for you, Ms. Matthews." Cora could see the polite smile of the blonde haired man as he pushed open the heavy door and waited for her to enter. As she crossed the threshold, her navy blue t-strap heels making small muted clicks on the green linoleum, Cora gave the young guard a small smile and thanked him for his hospitality before she made her way across the Mile and down the hall towards the office, stopping at the doorway to look back at the Mile.

None of the prisoners had hooted or hollered at her; despite being awake and staring at her from behind the bars. As she had walked across the Mile, she had seen the solemn faces of three prisoners, a Native American and two older white men that she supposed belonged to the files that she had typed up the day before. Behind her she could hear Dean Stanton greet the prisoners by their names, the Chief, Del, and a man nicknamed the President. Upon hearing their names Cora was in fact reminded of typing up their file; Arlen Bitterbuck "the Chief," had been imprisoned for an accidental lethal bar fight; Eduard Delecrioux for rape, murder, and arson; whereas "the President" Arthur Flanders, had been imprisoned for killing his father to commit insurance fraud.

Cora stared back at Dean, blinking slowly as she watched the man walk towards her with a small polite smile spread across his face. As she had watched him greet the prisoners she was brought back to her conversation the day before with the ever curious Percy Wetmore. She couldn't help but think back to his fervent anger towards the prisoners and their lenient treatment by the guards; guards just like Dean Stanton who greeted the prisoners like equals. Dean had seen her long and blank stare and had walked up close to her, staring back at her closely with his eyes squinted slightly; a worried expression on his face.

"Are you okay Miss Matthews?" Dean stared down at her closely, his watchful blue eyes scanning her face for answers. Cora dropped her gaze down to her feet and pondered whether or not she should confide in Dean Stanton. She rubbed the back of her neck, pushing away her long dark hair, and turned away from the young man.

"I-I-I need to get started on my paperwork. I'm sure I have a pile on my desk." Cora walked off without a second glance and made her way to the office. Behind her she could hear the gentle thuds of Dean Stanton's rubber shoes pounding on the linoleum. Before she could turn her head back she could feel the grasp of a strong hand on the crook of her elbow; causing her to look back. "Yes?" She asked quietly, not expecting Dean to be the type to make a move on her.

"Something's wrong, I can tell." Dean stared at her calmly; his eyes were soft as he stared at her, sympathizing for her. Cora cocked her head slightly and pursed her lips.

"I don't know Dean. I just don't know if I can tell you." Cora spoke quietly so that nobody could hear her, her eyes darting down the Mile and back over her shoulder. Dean nodded slowly but continued to stare at her intently.

"Why don't you come down to the execution room with me. You can tell me in private and you can do a little paperwork at the same time." He gave her a little wink and flashed his bright smile. "That way Paul doesn't have to get on you." He walked past her and turned on his heel, waving his arm towards him, gesturing her to follow him. "Come on now." Cora stood there and watched him walk down the hallway and into the tunnel towards the execution room. Deeply she exhaled and followed her coworker, not before she darted into the stuffy office and grabbed a small task of files and tucked a pencil into her thick hair. She ducked her head so that she didn't hit the low ceiling of the tunnel. It opened out into a large and expansive room that she first expected to be empty, save for rows of chairs and the ominous monster, the execution chair; "Old Sparkey". Instead the room was full of gardening equipment, bags of lime and chalk for the baseball diamond, fertilizer, and a small tractor. Old Sparkey stood grimly above the entire room, up on its own pedestal. She scanned the room and saw Dean Stanton kneeled beside the execution chair, having pulled out a small toolbox and opened it up on the floor beside it. She watched as he began to rub down the leather straps of the chair and smooth over them with a dirtied rag with grease to lubricate the straps, leaving them pliable.

"You can sit on down here." Dean Stanton pointed down to the floor beside him, a small smile on his face. Cora made her way towards him, avoiding the mess of equipment that was scattered on the floor and followed a makeshift path that had been cleared by the men. She leaned against the ledge and slid over it, sitting beside Dean. "Its not so bad in here. We filled it full of stuff though, it's been a slow few months lately, so we haven't had to use the chair." He looked out into the room, his blue eyes scanning the mess.

"Will you have to clear it out soon?" Cora asked quietly, knowing that the Mile was filling up one by one slowly. She looked up to see Dean nod his head solemnly.

"So, what's wrong?" He asked quickly, changing the subject away from the morbidity of death. He stared intently at the leather of the straps.

"Well..." Cora started, her voice trailing off slightly. "I had an interesting lunch with one of your coworkers." She spoke quietly, afraid that Dean would start on her angrily. Instead she looked up to see his eyes fall on her, interested, a small spark on them as he looked down at her.

"Percy Wetmore." He spoke simply, and gave Cora a crooked smile but continued to rub down the leather. Cora turned her head swiftly at her coworker, shocked that he had guessed correctly on the first try. "Yes, yes. I already know. I don't miss much around here." Dean Stanton laughed to himself, his eyes darting towards her quickly before returning to his chair.

"How did you know?" Cora asked, shocked, and turned completely towards him. She watched as the crooked smile returned.

"I just heard the way he talked to you. And I saw the way you acted towards him yesterday. I knew that there would eventually be something there. I honestly didn't think that it would happen so quickly." Dean spoke empathetically, trying to not sound rude as he spoke to his new coworker.

"You are observant. I bet your wife loves you." Cora carefully knelt down onto the floor, twisting her side so that she faced her coworker, looking up at him admirably, a broad smile on her face.

"She sure does. After two kids and one on the way, I sure hope she still loves me!" Dean spoke excitedly, his face reddening with excitement. "Anyways! What happened?" He changed the subject quickly, laughing again.

"Well, I met his daughter." Cora saw his shocked expression as his head whipped towards her, his jaw open wide.

"A daughter? You have to be joking." Dean sputtered. "An actual child? It was real?" He asked incredulously.

"An actual child? What do you think I am talking about? This isn't some ventriloquist dummy that I am talking about." Cora spoke loudly with her arms waving wildly, amused by his questions. "She was real, and boy did she let me know it!" Cora laughed as she thought back to the day before, she smiled sweetly when she thought of her endearing conversations with the young girl.

"Well spill the beans then! How is she? What is she like? Does she look like him?" Dean questioned her loudly, no longer rubbing down the leather straps.

"She is five years old and looks just like he does. She is such a sweet little girl and just wants somebody to love her. She attached herself so tightly to me in the hour I was with her; it hurt to leave her." Cora swooned as she spoke about the young girl, sounding more like a mother than a new acquaintance.

"What is he like with her? I can't imagine that he liked you talking to her so much. He's such an anal little thing about personal stuff like that. I can't believe it. I have worked alongside that little prick for at least six months now and he never once mentioned her, not even when I talked about my own girls." Dean thought back to all of the time he spoke fondly of his two little girls, both of whom were close in age to Percy's. He was stunned by the news.

"Gosh, he's such a good dad. He is so good with her." Cora spoke fondly of Percy, a small smile on her face. "You can tell that he's done a lot with her, I don't think anybody else has helped him with her. And boy did he get testy when I was getting close to her. Honestly, I think I left quite the bad taste in his mouth." Cora looked up at Dean and gave him a somber glance, still saddened by the entire experience. "She loved me Dean. I have never had a young child like that get so attached to me in such a short amount of time. He got so mad though, he didn't want her to get too close to me. I think he's scared that she will get hurt." Cora stopped talking, her voice had been quiet and her eyes downcast towards the floor.

"What are you going to do?" Dean asked quietly, seeing how attached to the girl that Cora was, and how hurt she was.

"I don't know Dean." Cora looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness.

"You have to respect his boundaries, Cora. You can't force yourself into her life, she is his kid after all. No matter how much she thinks she loves you." He added quietly. He watched his young coworker as she slipped back onto the floor, laying flat on her back now; staring up at the ceiling silently. The stack of files lay discarded at her side.

"I know Dean. It just hurts so much, that's all." She raised her arm and ran her finger through her hair, loosening up her coiffed brunette hair, not caring anymore.

"Is that all that's bothering you?" Dean asked quietly. Cora could hear the rythmatic sound of the rag rubbing against the leather straps. She shook her head slowly.

"No, that's not all. I asked him about his experience on the Mile, and you should have heard the way he spoke about everything. He sounded so angry towards the prisoners and towards you boys for being so lenient and humane towards them. He acted like they deserved to be beaten or something…" Her voice trailed off, her fingers still latched into her hair, holding the roots firmly in her hand. "I mean, I'm not sure if I completely disagree with him on that, but I'm not sure if they completely deserve to be treated like animals; no matter what crimes they've committed. They're still human, you know?" Cora rolled over onto her side and looked up at Dean who had looked down at her, his elbow nestled firmly onto his knee and the rag in his hand. He chewed on his lip as he pondered his response.

"I can't say that I am entirely shocked. He is…quite the character. I also can't say that he's too terribly liked around here." Dean nodded his head quietly. "Are you going to try and talk to him more? You already know more about him than we do." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. Cora stared up at the ceiling and shook her head.

"Part of me wants to say no. He isn't the type of guy that I would surround myself with, but there is just something about him. I want to know why he's so…serious." Cora stared up darkly at the ceiling, almost ashamed of her own admission. Percy Wetmore was the exact kind of guy that she had worked so hard to run away from, and here she was getting close to a man that made her want to scream on the inside, both in anger and in….something. It was an odd feeling. She already knew that she loved his child; she had never felt such a strong maternal instinct for anything, not even for a kitten. And last night she had spent the night awake staring out the window and thinking only of that little girl and the protectiveness of her father; so much so that she had barely slept a wink.

"I don't think it would hurt to talk to him; I wouldn't be surprised if that's what he needs the most. He doesn't strike me as too different than the boys in those cells out there; they're all hurting and scared and to be frank; he strikes me as a scared little boy. Talk to him some more, don't give up on him Cora." Dean Stanton's voice was somber and he had gone back to rubbing down the straps; his eyes focused. "Just don't tell that daddy of yours that I told you talk to some guy. I don't need trouble from another girl; that's what my Mary is for." He turned his head towards Cora and gave her a small wink, his blue eyes bright, before he turned back to the chair. Cora stared at her coworker and laughed; she laid there quietly on the floor for a moment before she heaved herself up off the floor and smoothed out her dress.

"Thank you Dean, I appreciate it. I was just worried that you boys would be disappointed in me already because I had a feeling somebody would try to pawn me off on Mr. Howell; as handsome as he is, I just think that he's a little too….tall for me. Men like him make me nervous, to be honest." Cora's voice was quiet as she turned away from Dean, who has stopped cleaning the leather, but she stalked off towards the Mile before he could make another comment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I'm back. This chapter took me forever partly because I am a POS who leaves documents sitting on my computer for six months. But the last time this document was touched was in November during NaNoWriMo and I remember trying to type out 50,000 words in November and I just couldn't. This was the beginning of Cora's storyline and I didn't know where I wanted to take her but I knew I didn't want her to be with Brutus and I wanted to explain why. But of course I wanted to appease all of you Brutus lovers. I am not a fan of Brutus, but I am not about to trash his character to make a story for Percy. Brutus is a great character and a great man, and I wanted to show that in this chapter.**

 **Also. I wanted to apologize for anybody who has been raped or sexually assaulted and finds fanfictions that utilize those situations for a storyline. I am truly sorry. This is a spoiler, but Cora was raped. I mention it briefly and I won't be focusing on it in the story, I just gave her a background that would test her. When I edited this morning I cut out a lot of details that I felt were too much for the situation (talking to Paul about it when they have just met). This is Percy's story but also Cora's but it is not about her rape but rather her growth afterward that has made her so close to Natalie.**

 **But please, do not think that I am here to offend you because I love all of my readers and followers because you're all the reason I write.**

 **Please do let me know what you guys think. I am excited about the upcoming chapters. I have a lot of hope for this fic and I fully intend on it being exciting, funny, scary, etc.**

 **XOXO Gossip Girl**

 **Chapter Seven: Cora and Brutal**

Cora hurried off towards the office, not making any more pit stops along the way. She didn't want Paul to catch her away from her typewriter. Her heels clicked as she hurried down the hallway and wheeled into the office, turning on at a ninety degree angle on her heels. As she made her way into the office she felt her body collide with another, a body incredibly larger than her own, and muscled underneath their uniform jacket; Brutus Howell. Cora jumped backwards, not moving too particularly far as she could feel the strong hands of the older man around her arms,

"Oh Mr. Howell!" Cora cried out, pulling her right arm out of his grasp and covering her mouth with her hand. She could hear the deep chuckle of the blonde man, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked down at her; his pleasant smile on is face.

"Miss Matthews, Mr. Howell is my father. You can call me Brutus." He joked openly to her; a joke that she had heard far too many times; at no fault to him.

'My apologies Brutus, I need to get back to my typewriter." Cora edged her way towards the door and shrunk down underneath the large man's arms that clung onto the door frame. Cora gripped her left arm and rubbed the spot where his hand had gripped her. It wasn't that it hurt, but the touch of a man his size made her stomach feel like it was being twisted into tight knots and ripped apart. Already she could feel herself becoming winded and sweat begin to drip down from her hairline. She kept her eyes on the typewriter in front of her and hurried towards it, she pulled out the desk chair and sat down quickly. Hurriedly she opened the top file on her desk, one of many, and riffled through it, the words on the paper blurred together. Cora leaned forward on the desk and rested her elbow on the table, her eyes staring down at the paper in front of her. She could feel him behind her, his presence made her skin crawl and her back shivered. She rubbed the back of her neck, her fingers clenching the side and underneath her skin she could feel her pulse beat erratically. Slowly she inhaled, the air settling inside of her body before she exhaled and reached forward with her free hand for a blank paper. The paper whipped the air as she slid it through the typewriter, the cranking was loud and jarring to her. Hastily she dropped the stack of files that she had tightly bound to her chest and was sure that they were going to have sweaty hand prints soaked into them. The files made a loud thud on the desk top that jarred Cora's nerves and making her hands shake even more than they already were. Shakily she opened the top file and quickly began typing, copying the words on the handwritten report. Her fingers shook; causing her hands to ache from the stress.

"Are you enjoying yourself Ms. Matthews?" She could hear Brutus's polite voice behind her, but to her it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Hurriedly her fingers flew across the keys of the typewriter as she tried to drown out his voice with the sound of the rapid key movements. "Ms. Matthews?" His voice came again, worried now.

"Yes, Mr. Howell." Cora's voice was quick and shaky, her eyes rapidly darted from the typewriter to the file. Her hands continued to shake violently and she fought to keep her composure.

"It's not too bad when you get used to it. It can be pretty nerve wracking sometimes, but when things are quiet it's not a bad job." He continued to speak, his voice has a tilt to it, amused by his own admissions. Cora ignored his words, refusing to respond to the large man. "What made you choose to apply here?" Brutus asked. From behind him Cora could hear a small snort, she turned her head, knowing that it couldn't have come from Brutus, the snort had been too rough; rude almost.

"Can't you see that she doesn't want to talk to you?" Percy Wetmore sat back against the back of Paul's chair; behind the other desk that sat in the middle of the room. He had sat up when he spoke and had pointed his hand at her; he wasn't amused by the situation and his brow had furrowed. She had seen the same expression the day before with his daughter, his eyes flashing as he looked in between Cora and Brutus. The large man stared back at the smaller man, Cora could see him stiffen as he stared at Percy; offended by his interruption.

"Excuse me? I was having a polite conversation with Miss Matthews; unlike you." Brutus Howell shot back, his polite voice had become cool as he spoke to the smaller man; confident that his size would win the argument alone.

"Are you such a big luggoon that you're unable to comprehend body language? Maybe that's why you've been single for so long." Percy's voice was more like a growl as he stared up at his large coworker. "You're scaring her, look at how she shaking, like a leaf!" Percy's voice had become agitated as he pointed towards Cora's hands that she instantly clenched and held to her chest so that the other man couldn't see them.

"Are you sure you're not scaring her?" Brutus shot back quietly, aware that he had to keep his voice quiet, not wanting to alert the attention of Paul or Harry, and as to not scare the young woman in front of him.

"Please…." Cora's voice shook; her eyes firmly planted on the typewriter in front of her. She fought back tears, she could feel them nearly fall as they clung to her eyelashes. She willed them not to fall and streak her makeup; exposing her strong façade that she had put up just the day before. "Please, just let me work in peace. I'm sorry Mr. Howell, it's just that you remind me of somebody I used to know. Please just leave me be." She refused to turn around to face the man that reminded her of the man who had hurt her; her voice shook as she spoke but she refused to let them see her cry. She took in a deep breath and exhaled, and repeated.

"I'm sorry Miss Matthews." She could hear Brutus's voice, almost a mere whisper now. Quietly he made his way out of the office and the pulled the door shut with a gentle click. With her back turned she had been unable to see his eyes darken as they passed over Percy before he walked out of the office.

"Thank you." Cora said as she reached forward towards the typewriter again and began typing away. Already she felt calmer now. No longer did she feel like she had an enormous weight on her shoulders; she could finally breathe without feeling like her chest was going to collapse underneath the weight.

"Don't mention it." Percy's voice was cool and succinct, Cora could hear the chair creak slightly as he leaned back into the chair. She turned around in her chair to look at him, his dark eyes flicked towards her; his hand enclosed around his chin; his fingers tracing the lines around his lips. He kept his eyes on her, watching her as she stared back at him, her makeup beginning to run underneath her eyes. Percy leaned forward in the chair again and reached towards her. "Take this handkerchief; its clean. Your mascara is beginning to run." He pulled out a white handkerchief from the inside of his jacket and held it out for her. Cora reached her arm out grab the hankie, their desks not too far away from each other.

"Thank you." She said quietly as she blotted her eyes dry; the white hankie turning black. "I'm sorry about the hankie, I can wash it if you like." She held out the hankie for his to see the darkness. Percy shook his head, dismissing the need for it to be returned. He leaned back into the chair and opened up a maroon novel in front of him; flicking through the pages. Silence stood between them for an excruciating few minutes for Cora. She slowly breathed in and out, trying to appear casual as she blotted her eyes until they were dry.

"Natalie wouldn't stop talking about you last night. You made quiet the impression on her." Percy spoke quietly, his eyes flicked up at Cora again who has turned her head back at him. "It takes quite a lot for her to like somebody, you better feel privileged." Percy gave Cora a small smile and watched her smile back.

"That's great to hear. I couldn't sleep to be honest. Because of her I mean." Cora admitted as she stared down at the handkerchief in her lap, avoiding his stare. Instantly she realized how bad her admission sounded and whirled in her chair to face Percy, his expression unchanged. "Oh I didn't mean it crude or anything. She was just such a great kid. I couldn't help but think about her. I would love to see her again." Cora's voice was hopeful as she stared at Percy and already she felt better. The little girl made her happy just to think about her. The thought of possibly being able to see her again made her chest swell and her heart leap with joy. She watched Percy stare back at her, his eyes intent on her, pondering the proposal intently after the argument the day before.

"Alright. I get off around five tonight, you're more than welcome to come over tonight for dinner." His voice was almost excited but he played it cool; catching his tone and calming it down.

"Tonight? For dinner?" Cora was caught off guard. She had not anticipated such a quick approval and especially not at his home for dinner. Nervously she began to wring her fingers into the handkerchief. She avoided Percy's eye contact but she could feel him watching her every movement, analyzing her nervousness.

"Don't worry, it's just for dinner. I didn't say it was some romantic date; it's just dinner except I can already tell that Natalie will want you to stay as long as possible. Just taking care of two birds with one stone; that's all." Percy's voice was quick, attempting to save Cora from further embarrassment and to calm her nerves.

"Whatever it is, it sounds great. Do I need to bring anything?" Cora could feel relief again, her shoulders had begun to tense up but relaxed as he spoke, and her fingers ceased wringing.

"That won't be necessary. Just bring yourself. I can drive ahead of you and you can follow if you like." Percy had turned his attention back to his book.

Cora watched him for a few more moments but turned her attention back to her typewriter and began to tap away at the keys, pounding out the letters, one report at a time before she was nearly done with the entire stack of files. As she finished her last page she yanked the page out of the typewriter platen and smoothed it down onto the stack of papers; closing the last file.

"Finished Miss Matthews?" She could hear a voice behind her, that of Paul Edgecomb. She turned around in her chair, feeling her back pop as she did so, instantly feeling relief from being tensed up so long from intently working on the stack of files that had grown since her arrival that morning. "A few of the boys left for lunch; just leaves you, Dean, and myself here on the Mile. You can head out for lunch if you like once one of the other's come back." Paul stepped forward towards his desk and sat back into the chair; moving away the maroon book that Percy had been reading earlier; casually glancing at the spine to read the title, his eyebrows raising slightly in response.

"Relax, you look like you could use a break." Paul stared at her with a smile on his face, looking at her with a look of admiration. He tapped his fingers on the desk in front of him, pondering as to what to say to the young woman.

"I heard you had quite the run in with Percy Wetmore and Brutus Howell." He continued on with his eyebrows raised. "Now, I was worried that there might be some trouble with Percy Wetmore stirring up some sort of trouble, but I didn't imagine it would be so soon." Paul had rolled his eyes at the mention of his young coworker.

"Oh no, no! He didn't do anything wrong I promise. Neither of them did actually. It was all me." Cora spoke quickly and held her hand to her chest over her heart.

"Don't feel the need to defend those boys. Brutus already told me what happened, he mentioned that you had become worked up slightly. I want you to know that you are safe here. I would not keep boys on my block that would be any sort of danger to you, not at all. Please do not feel the need to be nervous." Paul spoke to her like a father; like a man who cared about her feelings, and not as a boss. He continued on. "I want to know that you will be able to work alongside Brutus Howell; I can assure you that he will be as professional as possible, but I want to know that you will be okay." Paul stared intently at Cora who stared up at him with nervous eyes. She was ashamed that Paul had found out about the skirmish that she had been involved in.

"I can assure that I can work alongside any of the men…."she trailed off. "Even Mr. Howell." She clamped her eyes shut when she spoke his name, dreading it, imagining his large body. Cora breathed in deeply and exhaled, releasing the bad energy.

"Now, Miss Matthews, Brutus didn't exactly explain to me fully what happened and I am sure that there is an element of it that he didn't understand himself. If you're going to work on the Mile; I need to know what you're going through. It is the only way that I can help you and protect you from anything that may hurt you physically or emotionally." Paul had gotten up from behind his chair while her eyes had been clamped shut, and she reopened them when she felt his presence next to her and his gentle hand on her shoulder; a father's touch. Cora opened her eyes and stared up at her boss.

"I. I. I was hurt." She stammered as she tried to get the courage to tell her story to a man that she had just met. Paul Edgecomb didn't seem like a man that was a stranger though. He was a man that she felt she could divulge even her darkest secret to, he was a man that was a listener and a doer. She was sure that he was a great father.

"You were hurt. By a man?" He asked quietly, prodding her for information. Cora nodded slowly, she could feel the tears beginning to well up in the corners of her eyes, traveling down towards her eyelashes and falling one my one onto her face; streaking her makeup again. Hastily she fumbled with the folds of her dress; searching for the pocket so that she could pull out the soiled handkerchief that Percy Wetmore had given her. She pulled it out quickly, whipping it out, and dabbed at the undersides of her eyes. Cora stifled a sob and continued to dab her eyes as she cried.

"He looked so much like Mr. Howell." She spoke in between sobs. "Tall, broad in the shoulders just like a football player." She sobbed into her handkerchief. Paul rubbed the back of her shoulders; soothing her slightly. Cora pulled the handkerchief away from her eyes and held it in her lap, staring down into it. "I gave up my baby for adoption." She rubbed the material between her fingers, running her fingers overtop a small monogram of Percy's initials, PJW. "I just knew I couldn't love that baby. I knew that I would be scared of him." Cora looked up at her boss, her eyes wide with sorrow.

She had never admitted her horror. Hardly anybody knew about the baby. For months she kept to herself on the farm; avoiding visitors like the plague. When the baby was born she finally went back to church but she wasn't sure she felt the same way about the man that was supposed to protect her. How could He let this happen to her?

"Cora, Brutus is not going to hurt you. He is not that man and I think you know that." Paul's protective hand still sat on her shoulder.

"I do, thank you Paul." She dabbed at her eyes again and could feel herself beginning to succumb to hiccups. He gave her a small smile.

"If you need anybody to talk to, we're always here. Our wives are also great listeners. You're more than welcome to come over some night for dinner." Paul proposed to her; instantly reminding her of her night with Percy.

"Oh, that reminds me. I have dinner with Percy tonight; not a date of course." She back tracked, not wanting to lead Paul a stray about her intentions with Percy Wetmore. She saw his eyes falter, not expecting to hear his young coworker's name spoken so positively. He recovered, nodding to myself, trying to get past the idea.

"Dinner with Percy Wetmore…." He trailed off to himself. "That ought to be interesting. You will have to let me know how that works out for you." Paul raised his eyebrows as he spoke to her. "I am sure he isn't such a bad kid, he's just a little bit of a rotten egg here at work." He laughed to himself slightly, slapping Cora's back like she was an athlete on his team, like an equal.

"I actually had lunch with him yesterday after you let me leave early. He isn't that bad outside of work. The atmosphere must put him in such a rank mood, it does kind of affect you with how gloomy is feels here, doesn't it?" Cora asked, trying to justify her attraction to Percy. She watched Paul look up to the ceiling, thinking to himself.

"I suppose so. I can honestly say that I feel much better when I leave for home." Paul answer simply.

"Maybe you should invite him over for supper sometime, when you have all of the guys there as well." Cora offered positively, looking up at Paul with a refreshed look and a smile across her pretty face; her makeup no longer smeared. Paul gave her a nod and smiled.

"I will have to think about that the next time I have the boys over. I will say this though, usually when we meet; Percy is the one stuck working. Somebody has to be here with the floaters you know." Paul gave a shrug and made his way back to his desk.

He leaned back into his chair with a loud groan and picked up the maroon hardcover book that Percy had been reading, and thumbed through it. He pulled out a small photograph and intently assessed it. He turned the photograph over so Cora could see it, a black and white still of a small, wild haired little girl; Natalie. Paul made an airy guttural sound, _hhuummph,_ and flipped the photograph back over so he could see it again.

"He must have a niece. It says her name is Natalie; age 5. She sure does look a lot like him though. The Wetmores must have a distinct look that runs in the family." He flung the photograph back into the book and shut with a thud. "I cannot for the life of me imagine that kid with a baby of his own; he probably couldn't keep a houseplant alive." Paul gave a small scowl of discontent and rifled through the files on his desk. "Cora, do you mind going up to the big house and delivering these files to the Warden's office for me? It shouldn't take you long and then you can go on to lunch." He collected a small pile of files and gathered them together before he handed them to Cora who had stood up.

"No problem Paul." Cora grabbed the files and held them to her chest and made her way out of the office and into the sweltering hot world of Louisiana; leaving the hot interior of Cell Block E. Instantly the heat and humidity hit her like a truck; causing Cora to fan herself with the pile of files as she made her way towards the large building that held the Warden's office.


End file.
